The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having buried type wires and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In semiconductor devices, as design rules are reduced and the size of chips is continuously decreasing, the area of unit cells that form the semiconductor devices also decreases. As a result, an alignment margin of a bit line and a word line is substantially reduced. Also, as a channel length of a flat transistor is reduced, a short channel effect is generated, and as a channel width of the flat transistor is reduced, a narrow width effect is generated.
Accordingly, a three-dimensional (3-D) transistor, such as a vertical type transistor, has been suggested in order to increase channel length and channel width in a limited domain, and a buried type bit line structure, which is buried in a substrate below a word line, has been introduced. A buried type bit line is formed by forming a trench on a substrate and forming a metal or metal silicide layer on a wall of the trench. However, while forming the metal or metal silicide layer on the wall of the trench, the metal or metal silicide layer may also be formed on the bottom of the trench.